An Unexpected Boy
by KimiBurnham
Summary: Annabelle isn't like other people, she can hear people's thoughts. She feels like she's the only one with supernatural abilities, until she meets Stiles, a boy who thinks about werewolves, kanima's, and some girl named Lydia. Are all these things real or is just something out of the latest comic book he read?


It started when I was 13. The voices. At least, me and my mom thought they were voices. Then one day, I heard my mom saying she was going to send me away because she couldn't deal with it anymore. Except she wasn't moving her mouth.

I tried to tell her I wasn't going crazy but she wouldn't listen. I told her I could hear what she was saying, I could hear her calling me a freak and psycho. That just freaked her out more, and she decided I was crazy enough to go into an insane asylum. So I ran. I ran as far away as I could.

I spent countless nights wandering the streets and hearing people's thoughts. I tried to stay away from the men because they had the scariest thoughts. It was like plunging into deep dark pool of despair that you wanted to swim out of because it was too frightening to swim any deeper. One night, there was a man who decided to act on his thoughts. I tried to get away. I tried so hard. But he was faster than me, and stronger. After hours of pain and torture and suffering, he finally let me go. I'll never forget that night. I cried for days after that and I couldn't sleep.

I became so skinny my bones eventually began to show because I refused to eat out of a trash can. It all came became too much for a 14-year-old to handle. I found some money from a beggar who was, as he called it, "generous" enough to exchange it for my body, just for a night. I agreed. At the time, it felt like that was my only option. After that, I hopped on a bus and headed to California.

I only had one relative that I knew about. My aunt, a blue-eyed brunette. I remember my mom telling me she was "crazy," and that I wasn't allowed to see her anymore, when I was seven.. I hoped she was like me and not actually insane. I hoped she would listen to me and not send me back to my mom.

When I arrived, she welcomed me with open arms and explained to me that we were had the same gift and that it ran in the put me in the guest room. Which eventually became my official room. Around my fifteenth birthday we moved to place named Beacon Hills because my aunt said it was where powerful people go. I wasn't sure if she was talking about supernatural people or rich people.

Our new house was nice enough. It was a big, yellow house that looked like something out of a 1940's movie. It had green shutters and a green door and perfectly green grass. It was a mansion compared to the trailer I had lived in my whole life.

Today, I find myself wondering the halls of Beacon Hills High trying to find first period. It's not easy with everyone's thoughts in my head all the time. All they can think is, "_Is that the new girl? She is so going to try to steal my boyfriend," _ or, "_I think her name is Annabelle and damn that girl is fine!"_ I already know I'm pretty. I have tan skin, bright blue eyes, and long, wavy auburn hair. But I definitely am not one of those girls that think the world will give me anything I want because I have good looks. I have been through too much to be that naive.

I was about to put my headphones in when the word _werewolf_ popped into my head. I was curious to see if it was just some geek kid thinking about the latest comic book he read or if werewolves were real. I know most people wouldn't jump right to that conclusion, but I _could _hear peoples thoughts. What else is out there?

"_Scott, Isaac, and Derek are werewolves, Jackson was the kanima, _ _I don't know what Lydia is or who the darach is, the Argents hunt werewolves, Boyd and Erica are dead because of the alpha pack which Aiden and Ethan are in... Oh god, how am I going to explain this to my dad?"_ Then the guy started thinking about this girl Lydia.

I had heard enough to understand that I definitely wasn't the only one with supernatural abilities, and that when my aunt said powerful people live here... She wasn't talking about rich folks.


End file.
